1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external skin-care composition which has a high cooling effect and excellent stability properties.
2. Discussion of Background
Agar has been used for a long time as a food material. Agar is also used as a thickener for cosmetic compositions and drugs for external application.
However, products for external application containing agar as a thickener undergo water separation when they are stored for a long period of time or kept at a high temperature, so that their uses have been limited. For example, a facial preparation for dry skin is disclosed in USSR Patent No. 719630 and contains a rennet ferment, carboxymethyl cellulose, glycerol, ethanol, perfume base and water, where sufficient amounts of neutral proteinase, elastase, collagenase, agar, boric acid, dye and menthol are added for the purpose of improving the skin tissue-softening effect and vital tissue-regenerating effect.
In recent years, agar having high flowability such as the low-strength agar disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 56625/1994, has been developed, and are used in cosmetic compositions to improve their properties.